Deep Water
by Courtanie
Summary: Kenny left Kyle's life when he drowned in Starks Pond. But that seems far too abnormal to Kyle. He's seen the grotesque violence of Kenny's deaths before and this one seems all too mundane to take him for good. T for character death.


_**A/N: PROCRASTINATING ON UPDATING STORIES LIKE A BAWSS.**_

_**Yeah I need to work on my real stories but here's a oneshot I wrote in ten minutes to keep you company.**_

* * *

><p>A break of the surface.<p>

A few brief moments of bubbling noises before everything went quiet; everything went dark.

He left. Simple as that.

I waited for him. I waited for days. Those days turned into months; still nothing heard from him. Not the slightest bit of a hint that I'm going to get him back.

Stan told me that I would be okay, that the time to pick up and move on was here and I needed to embrace it.

He just doesn't understand.

I'd seen Kenny killed in the most violent of way, in ways that tore him apart, completely destroyed him. Ways that left the ground coated in thick layers of blood for days on end; a gruesome, quiet reminder of just how my boyfriend had left me time alone. _Again._

But drowning? It seemed to...mundane to do real harm. It seemed almost too peaceful of a death for him to really take him away for good. So why wasn't he coming back? Why won't he just show up at my window like he always did?

Was it just the death that took him or was it something more?

This thought has plagued me for weeks now, trying to think of the day that he fell down into Starks and never surfaced again.

It was so...so ordinary. We went down there to eat and talk like we had a million times before hand. Nothing unusual was said or done. We went for a swim and next thing I knew I was walking back home with his parka in my arms alone.

I hold onto that thing for dear life every night, wearing it outside occasionally on unusually frigid days as the months have waned into December. It keeps me warm; close to him. I can still smell his distinctive scent lingering in the fabric. It reminds me to keep waiting, to keep hoping, to keep praying.

It also reminds me that I'm alone.

I haven't been back to Starks since then. Too much pain, too much anger.

But tonight, I felt the need to. Out of nowhere spun the inexplicable urge to go venture back to my lover's final resting place. Perhaps my mind was desperate to make peace. Either way, I found myself wrapped tightly in Kenny's parka and heading out into the snow, past the small array of woods surrounding the outskirts of the pond.

I came upon the thick, swelling blackness of water, lit only by peeking moonlight beneath smoggy gray clouds. I stared at the water, knowing full well that it was one of the few things in the world that I _despise_.

It took what mattered most to me. It robbed me of one of the few things on this Earth that had the ability to make me happy, to make me cry, to make me spiral out of control in the best of ways.

Now that force was lost, caught in the ebbing and surging of water lying beneath the stilled surface. It gleamed at me tauntingly, inviting me to take a closer look, to stare my hatred in the face.

I accepted. I knelt by the waters edge, staring at myself down into the murky lake, realizing for the first time how much distress this has caused me. My hair was completely unkempt, my eyes looked heavy and swollen with tears. Under Kenny's parka, I knew how much frailer I've become, almost completely swallowed by the down of his coat.

I began to shake, my mind riddled with questions and demands; with prayers and with untold secrets that only Kenny could know. I could hear the bubbles of his final breath of life in the stillness of the night; feel the taunting aura that surrounded me as I reached down to save him, but couldn't quite make it.

I bit my lip, dipping my fingertip into the swell and feeling a wave of emotion fly overtop of me. The coldness surrounded my skin so completely, every bit of flesh exposed becoming automatically bitter.

It's a trap that no one can escape: this empty, lifeless cold that falls over us.

I sniffed, retreating my finger from the source. It hurt. Too close to what I once held dear; too far from the warmth that he provided me with.

I looked through half-lidded eyes of pain to see the surface moving just slightly. I began gawking as ripples erupted all over in front of my eyes. My hands shook in fear, my heart racing with hope; with terror at what was happening. Through the dim lighting I could make out something breeching the water's glossy surface.

I found a hand, outstretched in front of me, its holder underneath the water still. But I knew better.

"_Kenny_," I breathed, tears welling in my eyes. Tears of relief and joy; tears because I knew this was not the Kenny that I had held so many times before. This was a different side of Kenny.

"_Kyle_," his voice filled the quiet air, his fingers curling just slightly.

I couldn't help myself. I longed to touch him again, I wanted to hear his voice, I wanted to feel him surround me in the way that only he had been able to.

I reached forward, placing my hand in his own. His fingers wrapped around me and I shivered, feeling as though my hand were trapped in the depths of mountain snow. My arm began to be pulled towards the glassy mirror and my heart stopped for a beat.

I knew what was happening. I knew what was going to become of me. But I didn't care.

I would have him back.

My body fell forward, slamming into the water and immediately attacking my skin with violent pricks of ice. I forced my eyes open as I was pulled deeper into the darkness, Kenny's parka doing nothing in regards to keeping my warmth.

I had to close and reopen them time and again, feeling them begging to be closed, knowing that I would be blinded if I kept trying. I forced them open long enough to make out a dark silhouette in front of me, my heart pounding as I tried to make out the features I so desperately needed to know where there.

It was too dark, I couldn't. I closed my eyes again, allowing the figure to drag me to the bottom of the pond, my toes scraping the surface of the mud as he pulled me into his arms.

"_Kyle, I missed you_," I could hear him saying. This wasn't my Kenny...but it was his voice, it was his arms holding me tightly. I found the means to wrap my arms back around him, clinging onto him with the knowledge that letting go of him means I'll float away. I won't have him again.

My lungs started to ache and as though on cue, he tightened his grip, my body starting to fall into his from the freezing surroundings, from my heart fighting to keep me alive.

"_Now we can be together again_," he said against me. "_I waited until we could die together and it wouldn't hurt you as much."_

I started to choke, feeling the bubbles of my aching lungs fighting up through the water around the both of us. My fingers twitched around him, clawing into his skin as I fought for reprieve, as he kept me in his lock. I felt him release me with one arm and brush through my hair with his fingertips as numbness completely overshadowed me.

"_I love you," _he whispered into my skin. "_Stay with me."_

I had no doubts, I knew that it would benefit us both. I knew that deep down, it was what I wanted. My body began to act out of instinct, inhaling and trying to find what air I needed. Water rushed down into my lungs and suddenly I was overcome with pain and panic. Kenny held me tightly, whispering against me how he loved me, how it would be over soon.

My lungs become completely enflamed with pain from the icy sting of the pond, my body completely shutting down. I lost complete control and my legs lost any kind of ability to move. I became a floating vessel of nothing but chokes and clinging arms as Kenny held me down with him.

"_It's over," _he assured me in one final soft utterance before everything fell black, my mind and my heart coming to a stop, my body completely falling into Kenny's loving, welcoming arms.

I thought when I was going to Starks, my mind was just trying to make peace. I never thought I'd find it for us both.


End file.
